Jim Croce European Promotional Tour 1973
The European tour of Jim Croce took exactly 23 days to get off the ground. They were 23 very full, hectic, and chaotic days. Days in which the schedule was changed almost by the hour. Initially 16 countries were approached and seven days prior to the arrival of Jim and party, appearances were being re-arranged, added or deleted. In the end Jim, Maury, manager Elliot Abbott, and road manager Dennis Rast made a tremendously successful tour taking in a good cross section of Europe and its populous. France, Switzerland, Ireland, England, and Holland were included. Here is The Itinerary ........ Members of Party Jim Croce, Elliot Abbott, (manager) Maury Muehleisen (musician) Dennis Rast (road manager) Schedule Monday, July 16, 1973 Depart Kennedy Airport, New York for Paris: Flight AF 070 Tuesday, July 17, 1973 Arrive Paris Airport 7a.m. Depart Paris Orly for Nice 8:10a.m. on AF 405 Arrive Nice 9:30 a.m. Driven from Nice to Monte Carlo (as arranged by Patrick Taton) Phonogram contact: Patrick Taton/Gregoire Colart, Phonogram, Rue Jenner, Paris. Tel: 17073169 Hotel: Metropole, Avenue de Grande Bretagne, Monte Carlo. Tel: 305741 Wednesday, July 18 Television in Monte Carlo: 2p.m. to 6p.m. Backing tracks No fee Press Interviews Radio Interviews Thursday, July 19 Depart Nice Airport at 9:30a.m. AF 696 Arrive Zurich Airport 10:20a.m. Collected from airport by Louis Spillman, Phonogram, Bahnhofstrasse 6, Schlieren, Tel: 415198 6945 Hotel: Nova Park, Zurich Radio Interviews: 11a.m. to 12 noon TV: 2 p.m. to 6 p.m. Press Conference: 8p.m. Friday, July 20 Free Day in Zurich Saturday, July 21 Depart Zurich 5:10p.m. EI 515 Arrive Dublin 7:20p.m. Collected from airport by representative of Polydor, 49 Middle Abbey Street Dublin, Tel: 42579 Hotel: Gresham Hotel, Tel: Phonogram contact: John Woods, General Manager, Polydor, Dublin Sunday, July 22 Free Day Possible evening concert in Dublin Monday, July 23 Press Conference (mid-day) Lunch/Gresham Hotel, O'Connell Street Live Radio appearance (early evening) Tuesday, July 24 RTE Television Studios, Dublin Irish television "Music Matters" 30 minute special Live audience: Fee: £50 Six songs Wednesday, July 25 Departure Dublin for London at 10:00a.m. EI154 Arrive London at 11:05a.m. Hotel: Churchhill Hotel Phonogram Contact: Don Percival/Brian Sheperd/Terry Yasson/Lisa Denton, Phonogram Ltd., Stanhope House, Stanhope Place, London. Tel: 01 262 7788 Radio Programme: Top Gear and The Strip Show (2:30p.m. to 6:00p.m.) 3 or 4 songs Fee: £40 Thursday, July 26 Press Conference/Lunch time. Friday, July 27 TV Show: Old Grey Whistle Test: 2 or 3 songs Fee: £100 Saturday, July 28 Appearance at the Cambridge Folk Festival Driven to Cambridge for arrival at 2:00p.m. as arranged by Brian Shepherd Appearance: 3:00p.m. to 3:30p.m. approx. Driven from Cambridge to Heathrow Departure London 21:45 hrs KL 146 Arriving Amsterdam: 22:40 hrs Collected from airport by Wil Hoebee, Phonogram, Hilversum Hotel: Pullitzer, Prinsengracht, Amsterdam Tel: 020-228333 Phonogram Contacts: Hans Kroeze, Phonogram, Drentestraat 11, Amsterdam: Phonogram Hilversum- Pim ter Linde Sunday, July 29 Radio Programme: Muzikaal Onthaal - 12 noon to 2:00p.m. Fee: Hfl.650 Evening gig: Lido Club, Leidsekade, Amsterdam (Fee to be discussed) Time: 10:00p.m. Monday, July 30 Radio Interviews: Radio Veronica and Radio Nordsee plus Press Interviews Radio Interviews- 10:00a.m. to 2:00p.m. Drinks from 4:30p.m. onwards Jonge Graaf van Buuren, Hilversum (attended by Press, Radio and Television representatives)